As a matter of habit, shopping bags, commonly disposable, are given for free by shops. After paying, the shopper fills these bags with the purchased goods, leaves the store, and carries the filled shopping bags hanged on the hands, to home or to a vehicle.
Such carrying on the hands can be quite a burden. Removing shopping bags, from a shopping cart provided by the shop, to a wheel-driven trolley of the customers maybe helpful.
However, the volume of a trolley is quite large, and thus transporting it to the shopping site is a nuisance. Also, a trolley cannot be transported along stairs or along non-smooth surfaces.
A trolley is further disadvantaged of requiring closing/tying each shopping bag, to avoid loss of the goods therefrom.
The methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of inconvenient carrying of shopping bags from shopping sites.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for carrying shopping bags from shopping sites.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.